Class Selection
Their are four main classes in the World of Aesir: Warrior, Cleric, Mage, and Ranger. These classes detirmine your role in the game and the prodominent fighting techniques your character will use. After reaching Level 25 your character will be able to decide between two sub classes, each specific to whichever base class you chose. These sub classes come with new abilities and techniques. Warriors Warriors lack the subtle skills of Rangers and the magic gifts of Clerics and Mages, but when it comes to hand to hand combat, they are the most experienced class. Warriors are categorized as lower ranked combat specialists who front-line quests and warfare. Their strength heavily outweighs their magical ability due to the nature of their skills. In combat, warriors are the closest ally to the enemy and tend to use more brute force and heavy weaponry to strike an opponent. By using hammer and sword class weapons, they are able to strike hard for heavy damage. While warriors are able to use special abilities to call upon Aesir’s core for skill driving, it consumes their energy quickly. A Warrior relies on brute force and great resilience more than deviousness and trickery. They endure the brunt of the attack and can reply with tremendous force and power. Barbarian Barbarians are a sanctified class of the Warrior by the Divinity Tyr. Barbarians rely on brute force and violent outburst and can often take on common skills of Rogues of looting. Barbarians commune themselves to the earth, whereas their counterparts, the Crusader, commune to the heaven. By communing to the earth, Barbarians can call upon its rugged force to supply them with mana for special abilities, but they must sacrifice health in order to do so. Barbarians usually wear slightly lighter armor than Crusader’s for quicker movement, but they attack more forcefully and carry heavier weapons. In groups, Barbarians are most effective when taunting and holding the attention of enemies with direct, as well as area of effect, taunts. They also have skills that give them the ability to increase their base defense massively. That, combined with the ability to use certain healing incantations, makes the Barbarian a strong comrade that is able to defend effectively. Crusader Crusaders are a sanctified class of the Warrior by the Divinity Tyr. Crusaders commune to the heavens for special abilities, but must drop their defense and strength, and sacrifice mana. Crusader's wear very heavy armor for defense and carry broad weapons for force. They are much slower than their counterpart, the Barbarian, but make up for speed by their attack. Crusaders are prime tanks for those seeking to form battle groups. They also reserve the ability to protect other teammates and themselves for 30 seconds while in combat. A well experienced Crusader can be a great advantage to any group as it is a adaptable warrior that is able to use a wide variety of equipment from light cloth armor to the heaviest plate armor. They also have the ability to use most melee weapons and can even carry a shield when needed. Clerics The Cleric specializes in protecting and recovering the fallen. The Cleric’s recovery and resurrection magic are its greatest characteristics. To be effective, Clerics must wisely use tools at their disposal to not run out of mana and leave a group susceptible. In addition to its recovery skills, the combination of lightweight armor and mana gives it tremendous defensive potential. While most of its skills focus on recovery and abnormal condition removal, one should not underestimate the Cleric’s damage potential. Though it has relatively few attack skills, most are ranged spells. This allows the Cleric to wear down its foes before moving in to use its melee skills. This, as well as its other abilities, makes the Cleric a well-rounded opponent. Priest A Priest is a healer and protector of the feeble. Priests have many diverse and assorted healing spells at their grasp. While clerics possess some combat spells and magic to effect one's chances in battle, their main goal is survival. Priests accelerate in wisdom and knowledge as they gain in level and experience. Priests are sanctified class of the Cleric by the Divinity Eir. They tend to wear much denser armor of leather and chainmail. They also have the capabilities to hold a shield if they so choose. Because they are communed with the heavens, Priests have an abundance of mana, but little health. Priests need to use their mana wisely to not only protect their group, but themselves as well. Cardinal Cardinals are powerful healers. They are a sanctified class of the Cleric by the Divinity Eir and commune with the earth. It rigorously trains the body and mind to become skillful in healing, attacking, and enhancement magic. In addition to its magical abilities, it also possesses skills involving the use of the staff. The Cardinal is similar in personality to the Priest, but possesses more variety when it comes to physical attack skills. However, it has less mana than the Priest. This means the Cardinal must be careful to make efficient use of its skills even though it tends to use less mana when using them. Cardinal's wear much lighter armor because they rely on their skills and group to protect them. Cardinal's also have much higher health stamina and can go longer in battle if attacked. Having the highest efficiency among all the classes for recovery and buffing magic means that in addition to grouping with others, the Cardinal can function alone when allies are not around. Mages Mages are spell casters. Their primary goal is to abolish enemies by using magic spells. A Mage, while incredibly powerful, can be exceptionally helpless. They are able to deal out incredible levels of damage at range, while taking little in return. Mages have command over the elements and summoning spirits. However, as mentioned, Mages are also extremely weak, and must learn to evade their opponents. Much like the Rogues, Mages have very low defense but deal a great amount of damage to enemies. What brings the Mages above them, however, is the ability to launch ranged attacks even at low levels. This helps somewhat compensate for their low defense by allowing them to use few attacks before their enemies can attack. 'Channeler' They are able to freely wield the authority of the natural elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. The Channeler possesses numerous magical skills that can quickly defeat the enemy from long range. Their physical defense and health are rather low the Channeler's lack of physical attack makes it difficult for them to evade most melee attacks. Channelers can more efficiently use spells against various types of enemies who may be more susceptible to one element than another. Channelers are a sanctified class of the Mage by the Divinity Vili. Channelers wear robes so they are not weighed down. They rely on their magic for defensive spells and the only way for them to heal themselves magic wise is to use syphoning skills to steal it from their enemies. They commune with the earth and reply on its properties to aid them in battle. Confessor Confessors have less attack magic compared to Channelers, making it difficult to directly attack their opponent. Rather than focusing on direct combat with an opponent the Confessor uses spirits of the deceased to attack them. Much like the Channeler they have very poor health and physical defense. In order to make up for this they can summon many spirits at once if enough mana is available to aid them in battle. Confessors are a sanctified class of the Mage by the Divinity Vili. They commune with the heavens to summon spirits and conjure spells. Confessors rely more on physical attacks than magic, even though they do have abilities to summon elements to some degree. They prefer to wield a scythe, although a book can increase their mana stamina. Confessors are more likely to conjure within their essences. They tend to wear clothe armor to feel more at one with the spirits, but this causes them to really need to build on their defensive skills in order to stay alive. Rangers The Ranger concerns itse lf more with speed, agility and awareness. Once they learn their strengths and weaknesses, Rangers can be formidable opponents. They tend to be wise, cunning, and insightful in addition to being skilled woodsmen. Many are skilled in stealth, survival, and tracking. A Rangers training focuses on offensive skills, with the defensive side left to an individual’s cunning and agility. Rangers can be both offensive and defensive however, if needed. Their ability to use both long ranged bows and saxxes makes them versatile on a team. They also have the ability to call upon various creatures of the world if the creature will have them. However, not all creatures are tamable and can turn on the Ranger if he is not strong enough to hold their gaze. Marauder Marauders are men and women who have abandoned the normality for nature. They are often seen in the company of their pets, who are extremely tame. They are more skilled in the area of bows than any other class. Marauders are excellent pursuers who know the strengths and weaknesses of every beast, taming animal companions to augment their considerable prowess in ranged combat. This interaction between bow and creature allows Marauders to overcome the most even the most challenging hurdles. Marauders are a sanctified class of the Ranger by the Divinity of Skadi and commune with the earth. Marauders tend to wear thick leather and furs. They reply more on forceful attacks than they do agility. While they are more skilled with a bow, they are able to dual wield saxxes. The only issues are they are not as quick as the Rogue and tend to have more damage dealt to them in battle which is why they have a higher health value. Rogue Specialists in maneuvering, Rogues, have an easy time learning many skills. Rogues make excellent scouts, lookouts, and hunters. They are fairly adept with weapons and lighter armor. While, like the Marauders, they can tame animals, they tend to need them much more than a Marauder does. A Rogue is very agile and can complete a lot of skills and attacks very quickly, which is why the prefer the saxxes. However, their health value is much lower and mana is higher to accomplish this, hence why the deal more damage than their counterpart. They need a tamed beast to help protect them in battle in order to end it quickly. Rogues are a sanctified class of the Ranger by the Divinity of Skadi and they commune with the heavens. Because they are able to use more magical abilities than a Marauder, they have a wider arrange of buffers at their disposal for protection. They tend to wear lighter fabrics and furs to allow for quicker movements.